Mimpi
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Kau masih mengingatnya sejak dulu hingga kau kembali dan harus menerima kenyataan pahit namun saat kau tersadar semua hanyalah mimpi./NocXOCwarning inside/RnR


*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Mimpi*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : NoctisXOC, gaje, aneh,*

.

.

.

Sepasang iris hitammu menerawang, menembus masa lalu saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Waktu itu awal pertemuan dengannya yang tidak terduga, di tengah-tengah aula besar kemeriahan pesta. Kalian bertemu dalam satu pandangan dan kemudian saling mendekat seperti dua kutup magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Kau tahu pemuda dengan jas hitam dan model rambut emo itu mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun lebih tua atau lebih.

Hingga saat itu kalian berkenalan dengan sebuah jabatan tangan dan saling menyebutkan nama. Kemudian kalian saling bercakap hingga pesta mewah dalam gedung pencakar langit itu usai. Kau melambaikan tangan seiring dengan sosok pemuda bermata langit itu yang lenyap dalam kurungan kaca mobil, kemudian mobil itu melaju dan menghilang di telan malam.

Dress putihmu melambai seiring dengan tiupan angin yang lewat, kau terdiam dalam kebisuan hingga sebuah tepukan membuatmu tersentak dan menemukan seorang gadis beriris violet yang tersenyum ramah. Kau balas tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah gadis berambut pirang itu.

Kau mengerjabkan mata kala tersadar dari lamunan tentang masa lalumu, kau ingat itu sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali kalian bertemu dan bersama sejak perkenalan di pesta itu. Waktu tak berpengaruh untukmu mengingat kaulah yang lebih dulu meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam kebisuan. Saat dia bilang bahagia bersamamu, saat dia memelukmu dengan kata-kata manisnya yang menjanjikan. Namun kau tahu kalian tak bisa bersama karena kalian berbeda, sangat berbeda. Dia terikat waktu berbeda dengan kau yang bebas melewati putaran-putaran sang waktu. Kau bebas pergi ke manapun, kapanpun, tapi yang kau tahu hanya satu cintamu tetap berhenti di sini di tempat pertama kau bertemu dengannya.

Kau tersenyum getir hingga sebuah suara klintingan lonceng membuatmu tersadar, kau berhenti termangu dan beranjak menuju bunyi itu berasal.

Kau berlari mencari bunyi itu, terus mencarinya.

Kenapa?

Karena bunyi lonceng itu adalah jalan waktumu…

Kau terus berlari. Hingga kau meliht sebuah pintu besar. Begitu kau menjeblak pintu besar itu, cahaya menyambutmu. Hingga sepasang manik hitammu melebar dan senyummu mengembang. Inilah yang kau nantikan ketika kau kembali ke titik awal ketika kau bertemu dengannya. Angin menerbangkan rambut hitam sepunggungmu membelainya dengan penuh kasih hingga kau kembali berlari menghiraukan kakimu yang sakit sendari tadi.

Klinting-klinting-klinting…

Bunyi lonceng menyertaimu seperti dulu-dulu, setiap langkahmu, setiap nafasmu hanya sosoknya yang kau ingat.

Hingga kau berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar mewah bergaya klasik. Kau tercekat kala manik segelap malam milikmu menangkap siuletnya yang tengah bahagia bersama sosok yang sangat kau kenal. Kau ingat dia adalah sahabatmu yang berambut pirang itu yang sekarang tengah berbahagia dengan laki-laki pemilik kunci cintamu.

Kau hanya mampu tersenyum getir, matamu tiba-tiba basah. Kau berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Hingga kau tak memperhatikan langakahmu yang kian cepat sehingga tubuhmu terjatuh ke atas tanah aspal. Kau hanya terdiam dengan pandangan samar yang terhalang air mata dan…

Semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

"Ah!"

Kau terhenyak ketika kelopak matamu terbuka, hal pertama yang kau dapat adalah pemandangan kota modern yang sangat indah di bawah terpaan cahaya mentari yang akan padam. langit penuh dengan semburat orange dengan warna jingga dan lampu-lampu di setiap sudut kota dinyalakan.

Kau kembali diam hingga tersadar menangkap suara dengkuran halus di pahamu. Ketika kau menunduk kau tak mampu untuk tak tersenyum kala menemukan sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan mendekati abu-abu dengan iris biru langit yang tertutup itu tengah terlelap. Jemari lentikmu menyisir rambutnya yang bermodel emo hingga kau mampu menangkap lekuk wajahnya sempurna.

Kau tersenyum menyadari satu hal, bahwa apa yang kau lihat tadi hanyalah mimpi karena kenyataannya pemuda yang kau cintai sekarang tengah tertidur lelap dalam pangkuanmu.

.

.

.

Fin…

Fic pertama yang saya buat untuk fandom ini.

Salam kenal semuanya!

Saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang ke dua-kayaknya saya lupa sih-.

Yang jadi 'kau' di sini karakter OC yang saya buat, karakternya cewek rambutnya hitam dan matanya hitam. Di sisi rambutnya yang kanan di jepit dengan lonceng kristal. Senjatanya sejenis pedang samurai. Namanya Light Angel terus dia seorang penjelajah waktu.

Itu aja. Terima kasih.


End file.
